Happy New Year
by morningnight
Summary: John goes to a New Years party over Mai. There he sees Masako and asks to talk to her in private. Once alone John says some things that lead Masako to have a Happy New Year. One-shot.


_Happy New Year_

There was a knock on the door. Mai ran over and through the door open. "John!" she yelled as she saw a blond haired, blue eyed boy standing there. He had come all the way from Australia to spend New Year's Eve with everyone.

At the sound of his name everyone looked up to see him walking in behind Mai. "Hey John, come sit over here by me we were about to start playing some games." yelled Bou-san from across the room. John nodded as Mai ran over to sit by Naru. They played for what felt like hours. Each minute went by so slowly that John thought that days had pasted. He kept looking up at the cloak; hoping time would just speed up. He needed to talk to Masako alone, but with everyone excited for midnight, it started to seem less and less possible.

Finally it was ten minutes to midnight and everyone was starting to get distracted more and more. John quietly walked over to the other side of the room where Masako was sitting quietly with her sleeve covering her mouth. John sat down next to her for a moment. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" John asked. Without looking at him Masako nodded and stood up. John led her to a quiet part of the apartment where he was sure no one would be able to over hear them. He turned to face Masako, who still had her sleeve over her mouth.

"About what you said-that night" John started. Masako eyes widen for a moment as the memory started to slowly come back into her mind.

_Flashback:_

_Masako sat on the bench as she looked up at the starless night sky. It was a cool autumn night and everyone was resting after a long case. She had decided to take a walk to clear her mind when she found a bench sitting out by the garden._

_There was a noise behind her that made her turn and see John walking over to her. He walked up and sat down next to her."Are you alright?" he asked her._

"_Of Course I am. Why would you ask such a silly question?" _

"_Well I saw you walk outside by yourself and I was worried that something might have happened" He said. Masako felt her heart pound against her chest. For the last few weeks she had started to grow feeling for John, feelings that made her want to be more then just friends. _

"_It's nothing." She said as she looked out into the beautiful garden. The moon light shined down on the roses and other flowers that lived within the garden. The fountain water sparked as the light hit its still surface._

"_Are you sure?" John asked. "You know you can tell me anything." Masako turned to look at him. He was smiling at her and at that very moment the moonlit hit John in a way that made him look like a god. Masako quickly looked away, trying to stop the words that were forming in her mouth. _

"_I-" she started. John looked at her, waiting for what she had to say. "I love you."_

_End of Flashback_

"What about it?" she asked trying to keep calm. It was nothing. He had said that he was unsure of how he felt and that he needed to think about it. The next day he left for Australia.

"I have been thinking about what you said and I-" John paused trying to find the right words. He didn't need to mess up and make a fool of himself. "I think I feel the same way." Masako looked up at him, surprise by the word that had just left his mouth. For the first time in a long time, she was speechless. John took this as an opportunity to continue with what he wanted to say. "And I don't want to end up like Ayako and Bou-san who only realize there feeling for each other at the last possible moment." Masako giggled to herself. John smiled at her. "So will you-" Masako nodded before he could finish. Then a thought then dawned on her.

"But you are a priest and a priest is not allowed to have a relationship with a woman." John smiled at her. "You are right, priests are not allowed to have a relationship but I'm not a priest." John said as he smiled down at her. Masako's eyes widened. "That's why I went to Australia. I need to talk to Father about how I met a wonderful woman that I wanted to be with. In the end he gave me his blessings."

"John" Masako whispered. She couldn't believe that he would do something like that for her. No one had ever gone that far for her. She was so overwhelmed with joy that she could finally be with him, but she was also overwhelmed with guilt that he had to give up something so important to him for her.

"Hey John, Masako come one it's almost midnight! You're going to miss it!" Mai yelled from the other room. John smiled down at Masako as he watched her stare up at him, tears of joy filling in her eyes. That's when he heard the others in the other room start to count down.

"Five"

John took a step closer to Masako.

"Four."

He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"Three"

They both leaned closer to each other.

"Two"

Masako felt as if her heart as about to escape her chest.

"One"

She could feel his warm breath on her cold skin as she closed her eyes.

"Happy New Year!"

* * *

Hola!i felt bad since not to many people do John and Masako so i decided to to a cute little one-shot of them for you! this is my first one shot of them so sorry if they are OCC. Hope you enjoy and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: i have a horrible memory so if anyone and i mean ANYONE can tell me which story had Masako confess her love to John while sitting outside at night. He says something like he was unsure of how he felt and then walked her to her room. Its killing me! I read that story a while back and then when i was thinking of one-shots for tonight and this scene popped in my head and i can't remember what story. I wanted to ask the author of that story if i could borrow there idea and make this one-shot but as you see i cant remember! so if you know the story please tell me so i can give credit to the right person! the only thing i borrowed was the flashback but unfortunate i had to do that from memory so it might not be as great. n if you are the author of that story please tell me if you want me to take this down because i will, this scene does technically belong to you. **

please review or criticize(maybe)! all can review n or criticize (maybe)

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. **  
**

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


End file.
